Question: What number makes this equation true? $206 = $
Answer: $206} = {{?}}-{519}$ ${206}$ ${?}$ $-519$ What number can we subtract ${519}$ from and be left with $206}?$ We can add ${519}$ to $206}$ to find the missing number. $\begin{aligned}{519}&\\ \underline{+ 206}} &\\ {725}&\end{aligned}$ ${206}$ ${725}$ $-519$ $+519$ $206 = {725}-519$